Whatever you want, Padfoot
by Hippyveggie
Summary: Voldemort has returned but its Sirius Black's birthday and Remus Lupin has a surprise for him. Takes place after Goblet of Fire in my head but the story doesn't really mention anything specific except they are at Grimmauld Place. Oneshot Remus Lupin and Sirius Black pairing, M for a reason.


"Siiiirrrriiiiuuuus!"

A voice broke the dusty silence of the house. The man in the bed barely stirred, only grunted slightly and continued to snore gently. He was shirtless and his black hair was fanned out around his face on the pillow. His nose was squashed slightly into the pillow as he was sleeping on his stomach, and his mouth was open, a trail of drool dampening the pillow. The sheets were tangled around his hips, revealing hi toned back, and he was stretched diagonally across the bed.

"Oh Sirius! Wakey wakey!" The voice called again, slightly more sing-song than before. The man in the bed shifted slightly again and rubbed a hand over his stubbly face and continued to sleep. Footsteps could be heard climbing stairs outside the bedroom, but the man merely flung an arm across the bed and slept on.

The door was then flung open, banging against the wall to reveal a tall, thin, man who looked much older than he actually was. He had long golden brown hair streaked with gray that was pulled into a low ponytail and was resting over his shoulder. He had several scars lacing up his handsome face and neck. His wizard robes were a little shabby and patched in places but they hugged his body at the shoulders and waist so that his figure was accentuated. The robes were open a bit at the neck revealing his pale chest and a few more raised even paler scars. His amber eyes glittered and a grin was playing around his mouth. He was carrying a tray piled high with food. There was a huge glass of pumpkin juice, a plate heaped full of eggs and cheese that was still steaming, another plate was piled with bacon, sausage, and a couple of huge pancakes that were dripping syrup. He grinned at the sleeping man.

"Oh Sirius, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" He called. The sleeping man stirred and grunted slightly. A laugh broke the still air.

"Sirius, it's nearly 1 in the afternoon."

The man set down the breakfast tray on the bed side table and perched on the edge of the bed. He brushed his fingers through the tangled black strands of the other.

"Come now don't you want your present?"

The man barely stirred. The other rolled his eyes and poked the sleeper in the ribs with his wand. The man reacted with a growl and shoved his attacker.

"Sirius, come on get up." He pleaded.

Sirius groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. The man laughed and poked Sirius in the ribs again.

"Come on I brought breakfast. Although I guess now its lunch." He said checking his watch. There was a muffled reply from under the pillow.

"Yes there is syrup in the bacon and sausage but not in the eggs." He answered chuckling. Another muffled response followed this.

"Yes the pumpkin juice is cold. Though it won't be the longer you are sulking."

"I am not sulking!" Sirius cried suddenly, pushing himself up onto his elbows knocking the pillow to the floor.

"Of course not princess." The other man whispered brushing his hand again through the others hair.

"I'm not a princess." Sirius muttered sulkily as he retrieved the pillow and propped himself against it on the headboard. The breakfast tray was then placed across his lap and he began to shovel in his eggs. The other boy laughed and leaned in.

"Happy Birthday Padfoot." He whispered before pecking him on the cheek.

"Shanks 'Oony." Sirius said around a mouthful of pancake. The man grinned and continued to watch Sirius eat with an expression of amusement laced with something oddly resembling lust.

"It's hard to eat with you staring at me like that, Remus." Sirius said. Remus merely grinned and scooted closer on the bed. Sirius finished his eggs, the pancakes and meat long gone and downed the last of his juice. Remus eagerly moved the breakfast tray and gazed intently at Sirius.

"What? Oh, I suppose you want me to ask for my birthday present?" Remus nodded vigorously. "Alright. Moony what did you get me for my birthday?" Sirius asked with a sigh. Remus grinned and leapt up from the bed. He ripped open his robes and grinned at Sirius. Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"My my, Remus how dirty of you!" He said. Remus merely grinned. He had wrapped a red and gold ribbon around his cock and had tied it in a bow.

"I'm yours today. Whatever you want." Remus answered softly. Sirius' eyebrows raised even further.

"Whatever I want, eh?" He asked climbing out of bed. He was wearing boxer shorts low on his hips, revealing his toned chest. His hair fell past his shoulders and his grey eyes were glinting mysteriously as he walked toward Remus. He was quite handsome and Remus swallowed slightly trying not to go weak at the knees. Sirius reached out and moved Remus' ponytail off of his shoulder.

"You sure, whatever I want?" He whispered.

"Y...yes." Remus stammered. Sirius grinned and kissed the taller boys neck lightly. Remus exhaled slowly. Sirius began to kiss up Remus' neck toward his ear, reaching on tiptoes to nibble the sensitive earlobe. Remus gasped and pulled Sirius closer. Sirius grinned and sucked gently on his lover's neck. It seemed like it what he wanted was to drive Remus mad. Remus growled as Sirius sucked a bit harder. Sirius chuckled and sucked even harder, determined it seemed to leave a mark. Remus growled again and grabbed the other boys long black hair. Pulling roughly, he bent Sirius' neck back and smashed their mouths together. Sirius chuckled at Remus' enthusiasm and responded to the kiss, standing on tiptoes and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Remus groaned against his lover's mouth and turned to press him against the wall before slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Sirius' face and neck.

"I... Thought... It was whatever I wanted." Sirius gasped out as Remus sucked on the tender spot underneath the dark haired boy's chin.

"You were too slow." Remus growled, kissing lower.

Sirius didn't object but moaned, closing his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Remus kissed lower and lower, placing kisses all over the tattooed, scared chest until he was kneeling in from of him. He placed kisses on Sirius's hips and teased him by hooking a finger in his boxers.

"Now who's the tease?" Sirius gasped out. Remus chuckled and then in one swift motion yanked the other's boxers to the floor. He grinned and wasted no time sucking on Sirius's erection. Sirius groaned again and pushed his hand into Remus's hair. Remus worked quicker, sucking on the tip before diving lower and taking all of Sirius into his throat. Sirius tightened his grip in Remus's hair and Remus moaned deep in his throat causing Sirius to shiver. Remus began to slide his mouth over Sirius's dick causing his lover to buck his hips and pant heavily like a dog in summer. He added a hand to his efforts, pumping the cock with both hand and mouth while his other hand grasped Sirius's hip to keep him still. Remus moved faster and faster and with a cry of "Moony!" Sirius came hard and fast.

Remus sat back, releasing Sirius with a soft pop and wiped his mouth. He grinned at Sirius before leaning forward again. He started to kiss the darker man's hip, sucking, nibbling, and worrying the spot until a large red mark appeared. Standing up and capturing Sirius in a kiss he murmured, "So everyone knows your mine." Sirius's responding kiss was sloppy and wet and he had to stop to breath as his body relaxed. Remus smiled and brushed some sweaty hair out of his lovers face.

"Happy Birthday Padfoot." He whispered.

"Can I choose now?" He asked. Remus grinned and nodded.

"Don't make fun of me ok?"

"What me?! Make fun of you?! Never!" Remus cried sarcastically. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Could we cuddle? I know that's your thing but... I... I love being close to you like that." He murmured, looking at the floor. In answer Remus picked up the smaller man and carried him to the bed and laid him down. Moving the sheets and removing the bow from himself he lay down facing the dark haired man. He pulled the sheet over them and snuggled closer. Sirius sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"Hey Padfoot?" Remus whispered.

Sirius opened his eyes. "I love you." Sirius widened his eyes and gazed at Remus for a long time.

"I love you too." He responded, burying his head in the others chest. They continued to lie like that for a few more minutes before footsteps came stumping up the stairs. Someone banged on the door.

"Sirius! Are you still asleep?! I've made a birthday lunch and its getting cold. Also have you seem Remus? I can't find him." Molly Weasley's voice called. Remus laughed softly and pressed a finger to his lips. Sirius grinned.

"Molly don't get your panties in a twist, it's my birthday and I want to be in bed a bit longer. I have no idea where Remus is. Hopefully he hasn't slipped away again." Sirius said snuggling closer. Molly huffed and stumped back down the stairs.

"Tell me again that you love me, Moony." Sirius whispered.

"Whatever you want, Padfoot."


End file.
